A fairytale of New York City
by tashamiller2k
Summary: Kelsi and Ryan are living it up in New York City. The story focuses on Kelsi and her love life. Be Warned this is Femslash. Kelsi/OC, Ryan/OC, Kelsi/Sharpay


_Title: _A fairytale of New York City (1/?)  
_Pairing:_ Kelsi/OC, Kelsi/Sharpay, Ryan/OC  
_Rating_: I'm going with T to be safe- reference to drinking and there is some kissing. Later chapters will get higher ratings.  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own HSM, or the Pogues song I took inspiration for the title from  
_Warnings:_ Homosexual goodness, that's Slash and Femslash . Sort of spoilers for HSM3 but if you haven't seen the movie there is no reason to assume anything in this fic is cannon to the film.  
_Summary: _Kelsi and Ryan have moved to New York City. For my fic they are both gay and BFFs, sharing and apartment as they attend Juilliard. _  
__Notes:_ I'm not American so I'm afraid I'm winging it on a lot of information. This is an Un Beta'd first chapter. If anyone would like to be a beta please let me know. Also not a huge HSM fan but my muse took grip after watching HSM3.

Kelsi sat on the Piano bench idly playing with the keys. She paused and looked out the window at the snow falling. Her first snow fall in New York city. Her first apartment, even if she shared with Ryan and his parents had bought him the place. She should be feeling so inspired to write a piece of composition, write a heartbreaking song about a New York winter. Instead Kelsi sat at the Piano feeling empty. Ryan had gone back to Albuquerque for Thanksgiving and Christmas; Kelsi's parents were coming to spend Christmas with her in New York so she hadn't gone back these holidays. She sighed and scooted off the piano bench and looked around the apartment. It was a nice place, if a bit run down, it was a converted warehouse/ loft type apartment. There were two bedrooms and a large living area. Ryan had convinced his parents it was perfect, room to dance and for Kelsi to have a Piano. Kelsi ran her fingers over the black mini grand piano that sat in the living room. There were no couches, no TV; just a bookcase and this piano with room for Ryan to dance. The only other furniture was barstools over by the kitchen, where they ate their meals at the breakfast bar. Kelsi loved the piano, Ryan had said it was her graduation gift, it was too extravagant too be hers personally, but Ryan only convinced his parents to buy it for him so Kelsi could play it. He was a thoughtful and sweet boy, finally coming into his own now he had moved away from his overbearing twin. He was more relaxed, had even started dating. She was proud of how far Ryan had come in their short time at Julliard. She hoped she would have made more progress, but she still felt like the awkward shy girl from East High. She had made some steps, finally able to be open about her sexuality, she'd made many new friends, from class and from activist and queer groups she had joined. Ryan tried to tell her she'd come a long way also, he told her that having a girlfriend wasn't something to define her, he was right, but still Kelsi yearned to meet someone to finally fill that void, so that she might feel something like Troy and Gabriella had. Kelsi had never had a girlfriend; she'd only ever kissed one person. She frowned a little thinking about her first kiss, it barely counted. Just before she had left for New York there was a party at Chad's place, when she said her goodbyes and went to leave Sharpay had walked with her down the street a bit. It was a kiss that was meant to go on the cheek but it landed on Kelsi's lips, but didn't stop there. Kelsi chalked it up to Sharpay being drunk that as soon as their lips connected the kiss deepened. Kelsi held on to that memory of soft lips moving against hers. When they had pulled apart Sharpay had just said goodbye and disappeared back to the party. She'd crushed on Sharpay for a long time during high school so it was nice to have that kiss in her memory, but it was such a drunken meaningless moment, it also made her sad to think that it was the only real kiss she had ever had. She desperately wanted more for herself than feeling like this wallflower, like she would die a virgin, that she wasn't good enough for anyone to really _want_ her.

Kelsi glanced at her phone, on that thought she wondered if she should call Gabriella, just to chat. Sometimes when she felt herself getting down she just needed to talk to some of her old East High friends, somehow Gabriella always managed to say something to instil confidence in Kelsi, even if she was using male pronouns when talking about Kelsi's love life. She picked up her phone and instead decided to look through her text messages, there was one she received last week from Andrew, a friend of Ryans from Juilliard. She glanced over the message again, it was a group invite to go out to a local club, she dismissed it when first received, she didn't enjoy clubbing very much and didn't know Andrew well at all. But tonight with her boredom, her un-inspired state of mind and a desire to wander out in her first New York snow, Kelsi decided to go meet up with the boys. She hit reply to let Andrew know she was venturing out to meet them.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained" she said to herself as she changed her shirt and grabbed a jacket. Besides she could come straight home if it was as boring as she expected.

* * *

"You're all alone for thanksgiving then?" Alix handed Kelsi a coffee as they headed towards Kelsi's apartment.

"Yea, Ryans gone and my parents aren't arriving until Christmas" They walked along the dark streets, white snow swirling down around them. Alix had been hanging out with the boys that night also. The only other girl who had made it so her and Kelsi spent most of the night together. Kelsi had fun with Alix, she was also doing music at Julliard but two years ahead. They'd talked before and hung out with people but this was the first time Kelsi really got to talk to Alix. The other girl had short black hair, when they first met it had pink highlights through it but these had vanished recently, it had also gotten significantly shorter since she had last seen her. She played guitar mostly and obviously fancied herself of the 'alternative' crowd, a few piercings and Kelsi bet she had at least one tattoo. She was fun and down to earth, enjoyed classical music as much as her punk rock and Kelsi found she was thoroughly enjoying spending the time with the older girl.

"Well come spend Thanksgiving with me and Tristan, we're doing a bit of an orphans Thanksgiving, a few friends who couldn't make it home for the holidays"

"Sounds great, if you don't mind" Kelsi was apprehensive; she didn't want to intrude on other peoples traditions.

"I wouldn't have invited you otherwise. Seriously the more the merrier we always say, just bring some food. Dessert I think"

"I'm a terrible cook" Sometimes all Kelsi could do was try and think of ways to get out of social situations. She really wanted to spend more time with Alix, but wasn't too fond of having to spend Thanksgiving with a bunch of people she barely knew.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, pick something up from a supermarket, I'm not letting you spend this holiday alone" Alix grinned then took a long sip of coffee.

"Thanks for inviting me then, or forcing me" Kelsi winked at Alix who chuckled. They walked along in silence for awhile, enjoying their hot beverages. Hands wrapped around the takeout cups, trying to gather some warmth from them as the snow lightly came down around them. Kelsi's feet ached from dancing and was grateful for the caffeinated beverage to counteract the three vodka and coke's she'd had. It had been a good night out in the end and she was incredibly glad she had gone out.

"Here's my place" Kelsi said as she stopped outside the apartment building.

"Cool, I'm just a couple of blocks away so I'll walk the rest" Alix smiled and took a step towards Kelsi. "I'll text you the details about thanksgiving in the morning" She then took another step, moving right into Kelsi's personal space. Kelsi's breath hitched at the sudden proximity of the other woman. She had expected her to leave and head home but instead Alix moved in a placed a chaste kiss on Kelsi's lips. "I'll see you soon, don't forget a dessert"

"I won't" Kelsi was shocked but elated as Alix walked off down the street. It seemed staying in New York for the holiday was working out after all.


End file.
